Life and Death Decision
by Kagome Mokuba
Summary: When Kaiba's hurt, Aiko shows him Mokuba's possible alternate futures without him. MiniSequal to Seto's Wish.
1. Life and Death Decision

Title: Life and Death Decision 

**Author:** Kagome Mokuba

**RATING:** G

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba A/N: Kaiba dude 101 a reviewer of Seto's Wish original version suggested making it into a series. This is one of a series of sequal stories. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

If you see an error please feel free to report it to me. PLEASE do not flame me on my spelling and grammar as I have been told many a time that its not all that hot. This was written in 2005.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**WARNING: **This story does contain mild violence and hints of sexual abuse in chapter 2.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x 

**NOTE: **I wrote this alone with no help from Clarity, and after reading it she pointed out that it isn't that hot and needs to be rewritten differently. However I haven't been able to think of a way to revise it. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**Disclaimer: **I do not own yugioh or any of its characters.

I do not and never will own Yugioh. Yu-Gi-Oh! is a popular game, Japanese anime, and manga franchise created by Kazuki Takahashi that mainly involves the card game called Duel Monsters (originally known as Magic & Wizards). The English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga is released in the United States and Canada by VIZ Media in both the Shonen Jump magazine and in individual graphic novels.

**Disclaimer:** I own all these characters, Aiko's name is from my friend Heartbroken. Angelee (Angie) is my friend Cat's name. She helped to develop her character for the first story and helped with the story itself the first time around and kept me going. So she was put in the story.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a cold night, it was summer but the rain they'd had earlier had cooled things off. Kaiba depressed was walking along the streets with no real destination in mind. He'd promised himself he'd spend more time with Mokuba and he's done his best but he still ends up disappointing the poor kid. Now he's trying to calm himself after their fight.

Flashback one hour before

"But Seto it's the biggest game of the year! I really want you to come!"

"Look Mokuba I'm really sorry but I have to go out of town that week."

"But Seto, you never come to any of my soccer games! Angie doesn't even hardly come, the only time she ever comes is when I have an away game. I know you have to work that's why I've never asked you to come to any of my games, before. I knew you wouldn't want to anyway so…"

"Your wrong Mokuba I'd love to come to one of your games kiddo. I promise I'll try to clear my schedule and make it to at least one, all right?"

"Don't bother, this is the biggest game of the year then after that there's only two more games, then the finals and that's it for the season. I looked over your schedule and as always have meetings or something else more important scheduled during each of my games."

"Look kiddo I promise I'll try to work one of my meetings around one of your games."

"Sure you will, I swear I love you to death but I honestly think that you seriously love your work more than me. Yeah the past month or so you've picked me up almost every day after school and spent time with me. When you did have to go to work you always made sure that you were home in time to tuck me in and would even read me a story! I love it but still when it comes to something that's important to me like my soccer games you suddenly never have time! So what am I suppose to think? I think you love me but not enough to come to one of my games. Sometimes I truly hate Kaiba Corp. and you too!" Mokuba said before turning and leaving.

'Sometimes I think I'd be better off with out him. I wish he was dead!' Mokuba thought to himself.

End Flashback

'Sometimes I wish I could just make him happy instead of disappointing him all the time. I know I should slow down and spend time with him and I do but sometimes it just never seems to be enough. Sometimes I think he'd be better off without me. I wish I was dead!'

[Suddenly a man appears out of nowhere wheedling a knife.

"Give me all your money and I might just let you live!"

'This is not my day!'

"Sorry pal but you'll have to find someone else to rob."

Then Kaiba kicked the man knocking the knife out of his hand. Then he grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. Kaiba smirked satisfied with himself but as soon as he turned around he suddenly found himself stuck with another knife in his stomach. It seems the man had a partner they robed Kaiba of his locket, white trench coat, his wallet and his cell phone.

'I have to find help, they, they stole my wallet when they find out who I am and where I live they may go there. I can't let that happen Mokuba, Mokuba he's home alone!' Kaiba thought struggling to his feet.

As he tried desperately to get to someplace for help he barley managed to stay on his feet as he made his way around the corner he fell on someone.

"Hey watch where you're going there, Mr. Moneybags."

Kaiba couldn't hold on to this person anymore he started to fall and collapsed on the floor.

"Joey, don't just stand there help him up! Can't you see he's hurt?"

It turned out that Kaiba had made it to Yugi's Place which turned out to be less than a block away from where he started from. Joey and Tea helped him inside, Yugi ran up to them seeing them come in.

"Guys what happed to Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know Yug. But it's pretty bad." Joey said.

"I'll call 911." Tea said rushing off to call.

Yugi ran into the kitchen and came back to apply pressure to Kaiba's stab wound. Kaiba groggily scanned the room and barely made out Yugi as he heard Tea come back.

"Ok an ambulance is on its way." Tea said.

Kaiba tried to sit up, but Yugi pushed him back down.

"You shouldn't move you'll only make it worse!" Yugi said.

"Yeah you can go after the guys who did this to ya later!" Joey said joking.

Kaiba started coughing, but he had to say it. He grabbed Joey's shirt, "Look dog, I don't care about revenge at the moment I only care about MOKUBA'S safety!" Then he passed out!

About then Angie and Tristan walked in from the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" Angie asked.

"Hey what's Kaiba doing here?" Tristan asked.

"He's been robbed and stabbed!" Joey said.

"Yeah but what do supposed he meant when he said that he didn't care about revenge at the moment he only cared about Mokuba's safety?" Yugi wondered

"Yeah with all them guards around what's the problem?" Tristan asked.

Angie gasped, everyone turned to look at her.

"What's wrong Ang?" Joey asked.

"When Kaiba's home he, he usually relaxes the guards which means the guard at the front gate is it! All the other guards and servants have the night off and have either gone home or are staying in the east wing of the mansion. Which effectively leaves Mokuba home alone! With no protection!"

"Huh! Then we have to get to him right away!" Yugi said.

About that time the ambulance arrived.

"Ok Angie you and Tea go with Kaiba to the hospital. Joey, Tristan and I will go help Mokuba!" Yugi said.

Meanwhile back at the mansion Mokuba was becoming increasingly worried about his brother.

"It's been over an hour since Seto left. Oh, God I didn't mean it when I said I wished he were dead! I was angry, I don't want Seto to leave me I need him! I really, really wish he'd come home!"

Back at the hospital Kaiba was being wheeled into surgery. Kaiba awoke to find himself laying on the floor in a room filled with doors and Aiko standing over him!

"Greetings Kaiba."

"What? Aiko what the hell! What's going on, what's happening?"

"What's happening is you!"

"Me? What the hells that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you've now at a critical stage in your life. You must now decide whether or not to live or to die!"

"Where are we?"

"We are at a cross roads. There are several different doors all of which reflect a different path in life. The last one when you open it your heart must know what you want to do."

"So what are these doors suppose to show me how much better life is without me?"

"Not exactly."

"Look, I already know that everyone would be better off without me, just show me how to get out of here."

"No this place show is more like several possible futures many different possible fates."

"So what dozens of different ways for me to die?"

"No actually you died from that stab wound you received. It's not your future that's an issue here."

"What! What do you mean?"

"Is there anything you would ever regret leaving if you died?"

"No!"

"You sure about that? Perhaps I should have said anyone you'd regret leaving behind?"

"You mean this has to do with Mokuba?"

"Yes, you said you felt that at times he'd be better off with out you. Here is your chance to see, each door represents a different twist of fate you might say. Each is a possible future, each reality is different or slightly different from the other, a simple phone call or simple chance encounter is all it takes for one scenario to differ from the other. This is to show you what could become of Mokuba without you. Each is different because the future has yet to be written. If you chose to die then one of these futures could happen. Which I cannot say, even if I knew for a fact which one it was I can't do anything to stop or prevent it. Only fate will decide which future is right for him. My being here is simply to show you what could be Mokuba's fate. I'm here to try to convince you that both life and Mokuba are worth living for. That is the only way to prevent any of these futures from happening. Perhaps we should get started so as you might better understand, open the first door."

Kaiba reluctantly opened the door only to be temporarily blinded by a bright light.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba A/N: I was asked when this was originally up, Why did Kaiba go to Yugi and his friends for help?

The answer is He didn't. He wasn't going to Yugi's. All he knew at that moment was that he was badly wounded and he knew he needed help. He had to find a way to find a way to protect Mokuba! He had just been trying to get to someplace anyplace he could to try to find help. He didn't even realize at first he was at Yugi's when he collapsed. He was delirious and not totally able to think clearly due to the blood loss and when he collapsed on Joey in front of Yugi's it wasn't till he was taken inside that he realized where he was. He was not going there intentionally. He was trying to get to help and help for Mokuba. Ok it's a weird coincidence that he just happened to land at Yugi's door but what can I tell you that's the way it worked.

Again this story needs to be revised and rewritten so any suggestions will be appreciated.


	2. Door 1

Twist of Fate Door #1

The door opened revealing Kaiba Corp. and Mokuba sitting at his desk with a man standing over him and whapping a stick on the desk and then his back.

"What's going on here? How dare he hurt Mokuba! I'll make him pay! Get the hell away from him, leave him alone!"

"Calm down they can't see or hear you. This is simply an illusion of what could be."

"What do you mean? Why I am I not here to stop this? Why am I not in there firing him for even touching Mokuba?"

"I told you, but I'll explain again. This is one of several possible futures for Mokuba, these just happen to be the most likely futures. So you see you can't fire someone when you're dead!"

"What? You're saying I'm dead?"

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you." Aiko said as they watched the man continue to yell and beat on poor little Mokuba.

"I-I know that man he used to do the same thing to me whenever Gozaburo wasn't around! Not that I think he would have cared! But why is he here and why is he beating Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.

"Quite simple a guardian can do as he pleases you of all people should understand that." Aiko said.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that with you gone someone had to replace you as head of Kaiba Corp. and Mokuba was chosen. So now this 12 year old had to drop out of school and loose all contact with the outside world. He must sit here just like you did. Day after day he must learn how to run Kaiba Corp."

"But, But I never taught him how. I always thought there'd be time in the future. When he was ready and wanted to then I'd teach him. When he was older and able to understand better. I never wanted this. I wanted him to have the life I never could, happy and carefree."

"Look brat get to work." The man yelled hitting Mokuba.

"But I don't understand any of this." Mokuba said crying."

"I have explained how to do this a thousand times! Are you just stupid."

"I'm trying but it's got so many numbers and letters I just don't understand!" Mokuba said crying even more.

"Fine I'll explain it to you again!" The man said slamming the ruler on the desk.

"Poor kid financial reports are the hardest and he's lousy at math." Kaiba said looking at his little brother with sad eyes. "What happens to him?"

"He grows up and well…"

"Well what?"

"Well he becomes a lot like you were before you met Yugi Motto. An unfeeling, uncaring monster, but only he doesn't have a Yugi to change his heart nor does he have anyone to love or to love him."

"Why can't Yugi help him?"

"It is not Yugi who could help him, only the spirit within his millennium puzzle could have done that, and he is gone."

"I see."

"Perhaps we should move on." Aiko said.

Then the scene went black. And they were once again in front of the wall of doors.

"Chose your next door." Aiko instructed.

Kaiba picked number 3 across the way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I was asked when this was originally up, why did I say he wasn't good at math? He can run all the equipment at Kaiba Corp. So, what? Just cause he helps out at Kaiba Corp. and knows how to run everything doesn't mean a thing. everyone's bad at something.

Just cause he can run all the equipment at Kaiba Corp. doesn't necessarily mean anything. Hey, he could be failing every subject in school and still how to run and operate all the equipment! That's no different from people can operate different machines and things but they can't read or write. Once you've been shown how something works what more do you need?


	3. Door 3

Twist of Fate Door #3

When the door opened they found they were in a small two-bedroom house and a man that looked slightly like Gozaburo was talking to a woman at the door.

"I'm glad you agreed to take the boy in." The woman said putting a hand on a sad Mokuba.

"It's not a problem it gets lonely way out here."

"Well it's just you're one of only two relatives available to take him in and I was unable to reach the other."

"Oh don't worry I'm sure we will be the best of friends." The man said pulling Mokuba closer. He tried to struggle free but was held firmly.

"Perhaps I should stay and help him to get adjusted." The woman said.

"Oh the boy and I will get along just fine once we get better acquainted."

"Well I suppose your right, good day." With that the woman left.

"Come boy it's time we get to know each other better." The man said grabbing Mokuba's hand with one hand and his bag with the other and proceeded to pull Mokuba down the hall.

"What's the hell is going on here Aiko? Who was that man?" Kaiba asked.

"That was Gonzo Kaiba. Gozaburo's great uncle, the Kaiba family felt he was a disgrace to the family name and banished him here." Aiko said.

"Why what did he do?" Kaiba asked.

"Let's just say the family didn't approve of his alternate life style or obsession with children and not wanting the Kaiba family name dragged through the mud he was sent here to live away from the rest of the world."

They were walking past a room and straight to the main bedroom.

"What's in there?" Mokuba asked.

"It's a junk room." The man stated going back and showing that there was nothing but junk and barley room to open the door much less go in."

"If that rooms full then where am I going to sleep? The couch?" Mokuba asked.

"No of course not don't be silly, you're going to be staying in here, with me."

Mokuba not liking the sound of this tried to get out of the man's grasp as he was pulled him down into his lap on the bed. The man put his arms firmly around Mokuba and started to rub him between his legs holding him tight.

"Stop it, leave me alone! Let go of me." Mokuba yelled doing his best to get away.

"Now my boy don't be like that after all we're going to be great friends." The man said and then roughly kissed Mokuba on the lips causing him to start crying as the man continue to touch him in all the wrong ways.

"You bastard! Get your crumby hands off my little brother!" Kaiba yelled forgetting this was an illusion swung and went right through the man and the scene went blank.

"You'll never learn. It's not real!"

"Tell me what's going to happen to Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Aiko told him.

"Trust me I do, now tell me." Kaiba growled at her.

"I don't have to tell you what will happen next. I think you have a pretty good idea all ready."

"You mean…"

"Yes until the man dies of a heart-attack when Mokuba is 17. However, Mokuba never fully gets over it. So, he decides to live out the remainder of his days here in this cabin living off the Kaiba fortune. He takes back control of Kaiba Corp and runs the company from here."

"So he never gets married or has any kind of normal life?"

"No, sadly and since no one in the town which is 6 miles away was even aware that Mokuba was even here and everyone was afraid of Gonzo no one ever came by. Besides Mokuba had no way of knowing how far the nearest town was so he never left. Even if he had chosen to leave, there was only one vehicle on the property and old stick shift. And Mokuba never learned to drive anything so he was afraid to try it incase he got hurt. Now let's move on shall we."

They once again were in the hall of doors. This time Kaiba chose door number 2.


	4. Door 2

Twist of Fate Door #2

Once again they were inside of Kaiba Crop. Mokuba again was sitting at Kaiba's desk. This time he was all-alone in the room.

"What's happening now?"

"Now we are back to Mokuba once again running Kaiba Corp. once again your board of directors has decided Mokuba should leave school to learn how to run Kaiba Corp. and like last time they have chosen a guardian."

Mokuba turned and looked out the window. "All right! The first snow day of the year! I can't wait to get out there!"

"I'm not exactly sure why but the kid always seemed to have an obsession with wanting to go out and play on the first snow day of the year. He'd often come running into my office or come wake me up all excited telling me it was the first snow day of the year. Almost as if I should call a press conference to announce it!" Kaiba said.

"Did you ever think to go out and play with him?" Aiko asked.

"I would have liked to but I always had work to do." Kaiba told her.

"I see." Aiko said.

Mokuba ran to the closet and got ready to go outside then out the door and disappeared out it only to be brought back a few minutes later by a guard with a woman following close behind. They noticed he was no longer wearing his coat and things as he was set down in the chair, crying.

"Now I wouldn't have spanked you if you had listened to me."

"But it's the first snow day of the year! Seto always let me go out and play in it!" Mokuba protested.

"Well you're brother's dead now due to you. Now you must concentrate on learning to run his company. You will sit here and concentrate. There is no more play time!"

"What the hell! What does she mean because of him?" Kaiba questioned Aiko.

"Well this wasn't going to be brought up till later but since it has…"

"Are you going to tell me?" Kaiba demanded.

"A couple of servants overheard your argument with him. Mokuba has even blamed himself." Aiko said.

"Why?" Kaiba said.

"Simple you both wondered what life would be like without the other. You both also secretly wish to have a life without the other, however I don't wish to grant that wish. So this is the closest way to show you both to be careful what you wish for. So shall we move on?"

"No, not until you tell me what's going to happen to Mokuba? Other than this woman's yelling he seems to be ok here."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"What's that suppose to mean she doesn't hurt him does she?"

"Physically no, no in this world he is as safe in that department as he could ever get."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Quite simple, love."

"What?"

"You love him don't you?"

"Of course I do what kind of stupid question is that?"

"A reasonable one. For you see when you died he was left alone in this world. This woman is his guardian, but that's the extent of her concern for him. She never shows him anything but anger. When he's frightened by a storm or a nightmare and looking for comfort he gets nothing. He was even locked in his room at night after telling this woman once that he was scared. He was told, what I believe you have a time or two especially when you've been sleep deprived for days on end, suck it up and go back to bed."

"Yeah but I always feel guilty about it later and either take him back to my bed or just sleep in his. I have told him that but then not long afterward I wake up enough to realize what I've said and have to make up with him or I'd never be able to live with myself or face him again."

"I see, well he will grow up and will expand the company seeing as it's his only passion and the only thing left of you. He will meet and date several women but nothing will come from them. He lives a full life alone and working."

"Is there any good news in these futures?"

"Perhaps shall we move on?"

"Why not."

Again they were in the hall of doors and Kaiba chose door number 4.


	5. Door 4

Twist of Fate Door #4

This time they were in a small two-story house.

"I am so glad I caught you before your trip."

"So are we. We've always wanted children but haven't been able to. He looks the same as he did then if not sweeter." The wife said.

"What does she mean looks the same? I've never met her and as far as I know neither has Mokuba!" Kaiba says.

"You don't remember them then."

"Should I?"

"Once we are finished here I shall take you to a back and show you. Then perhaps you will remember!"

"Fine lets get this over with!"

"Yes we were just about to leave on a world cruise but I forgot the tickets and had to come back otherwise we'd have missed the call."

"Well I'm happy I caught you the only other known relative in Japan is an old hermit. But seeing as you are the next of kin and a nice couple I felt the boy would grow better in a family environment than in the middle of nowhere. But that's where he would have been forced to go, but let's not dwell on what might have been." The social worker said.

"Yes, let's not. We will be more than happy to care for him. We'll treat him as if he were our own." The wife said.

"So what now after you've shown me all the hell he could go through now you show me how happy he'll be! How much better off! Mokuba gets what I've always wanted for him! To live with a family, to have a mother and a father!"

"I never said better off. Look into his eyes what do you see?"

Kaiba was shocked at what he saw.

"As you can see his eyes are dull and lifeless, his fire, his sprit their both gone. His once stormy blue eyes no longer have that spark. So, yes he enjoys his life a little. The family didn't learn till a year after he came to live with them about his emotional problems dealing with your death. They did try and get him help and counseling. It helped some but at 14 he got rebellious and fed up with all the poking and prodding by doctors to try to see about his depression. Plus the therapists trying to well force him to accept and understand your death wasn't his fault. No one seemed to truly understand your relationship. They usually wanted to focus more on discussing your parents."

"Short conversation, Mokuba never met our mother and doesn't even remember our father. Those bastards whose called themselves relatives never bothered to give us any pictures before dropping us off at the orphanage and driving away as fast as they could.

"Yeah, well even after going blue in the face telling them this many times and that you were more of a father it seemed that no one wanted to believe him. So one day he had heard them talking about you as if you were just a regular brother sort of like Seto…"

Kaiba growled, "Don't mention him! That thing was not me!"

"I thought the two of you agreed on that."

"That jerk doesn't deserve Mokuba! If it wasn't for his parents and Angie I'd have brought Mokuba back to this world and dealt with the consequences later. Now what happened to Mokuba in this time line!"

"Oh right sorry I got side tracked a little. Um as I was saying. During one of his therapy sessions he got fed up and ran away. He disappeared for about a week. Life on the street wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He got lucky though and met an old man who was once in the marines and now living on the streets found him curled up in a corner and offered him to stay in his shelter."

"Let me guess this man too does things to him I don't want to know."

"You know, you shouldn't assume that just because he lives on the streets. No this man had a son of his own once. But while at war he learned that his wife and only son were killed in an accident. He treated Mokuba just as he would his own son. He helped where the therapist failed. He helped him at least to realize he wasn't responsible and well come to terms as best he could with it. So he reluctantly goes to the police station and they called his new family and they came to get him."

"Tell me he doesn't kill himself or worse later."

"No, nothing like that. His family finally finds a therapist that seemed to be able to communicate and relate to him better. He helps him even more to come to terms with your death and eventually he graduates and reclaims Kaiba Corp. and even does a little college too. He soon expands Kaiba Corp. to other countries and makes it even bigger and better success than he ever dreamed of. He does eventually get married and have two kids. However his problems never truly leave him and they divorce after when their oldest is 7. He tries to make time for them so they wouldn't feel the same loneliness that he felt." Aiko said then giggled slightly.

"What is so funny, may I ask?"

"Would you like to know the names of his children?"

"Should I care?"

"Well the youngest a girl they name Tina and the oldest a boy."

"Let me guess you want to torment me further so I'm guessing he named it Yugi or Joey or something stupid!"

"Only if you find your own name bad."

"What!"

"He named his oldest son Seto James after you and Sarah his wife's father."

Kaiba smirk to himself surprised. Then they were in front of the doors once again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

A/N: This was the only chapter that has had any changes made since it was originally written. Reading through it again, which with Royalty (see Shaylo Gatomon) and Gravitation (see Mew Mokuba) stories to do I shouldn't but reading over it again I saw some slight faults to this chapter and fixed them up and I'm a little happier with the changes. I'm going to go over the rest of the chapters and probably make more minor changes.

I hope you all caught the reference to Seto from SW2. As I was changing parts of it up I thought it'd be funny to throw in a reference to Seto, seeing as how Kaiba loved him so much! ;) If you haven't read SW2 then you just chalk it up to an inside joke.


	6. Remember me

"Well if I had my choice despite everything I'd rather him have that life than any of the others I've seen so far. So are you going to explain to me who those people were?"

Aiko snapped her fingers Kaiba found himself in his office once again, only to find himself at fourteen standing in front of the same couple with Mokuba hanging off his arm.

"So um Seto what is it you want to talk about?" The man said.

"Why don't I take Mokuba out in the hall for a few minutes while you two talk." His wife said.

"Do I have to go Seto?" Little Mokuba asked.

Young Seto nodded and Mokuba reluctantly took his this woman's hand. As soon as the door closed behind them young Seto spoke.

"I wanted to discuss custody. I understand you were Gozaburo's third cousin twice removed."

"Yes you had me checked out!"

"Yes I did I wanted to know who I was dealing with. I understand you and your wife have only been married six months don't you think it'll put a serious crimp in your marriage to suddenly be saddled with two kids and a company?"

"Well you have done your research and I suppose you also we're aware that we've been having problems lately?"

"Yes, I have that's why I have a solution to a least a couple of your problems."

"And those would be, what?"

"This paper in front of you with your permission allows me to become an emancipated adult. Free of all adult control, as you're aware the law prefers you be at least 15 before allowing such things however if you sign this you agree that I am more than capable of handling adult responsibilities! The other paper gives me full control over Kaiba Corp."

"Well I can see from this short conversation that I believe you are more than capable of handling adult responsibilities, but why do you want a weapons factory?"

"I don't, I plan to change it into a gaming company."

"That's impossible!"

"Not only is it possible I will make it happen."

"Very well, I still think it's impossible but I won't stand in your way of trying." The man said signing both papers. "Is that all or is there something else."

Young Seto walked to the window and stared out it a moment before saying. "There is still the matter of Mokuba."

"Well I realize our marriage is on the rocks and all but I'm sure we can work it out and we'll take very good care of him. My wife already adores him."

"I am aware of that however I made a promise to him and I intend to keep it."

"What kind of promise?" The man asked walking up and standing next to Young Seto.

"I promised him we'd always be together." Young Seto said turning to look at the man. "I intend to keep that promise! I wasn't custody of my little brother!"

"Now look Seto I understand your desires but you can't expect to run and change this company and care for him all at the same time. It would be a nearly impossible task even for someone like you!"

"On the contrary I have no doubts that I can. If I must go to court then I will but one way or the other I will get custody."

The man just sighed and signed the custody papers giving Mokuba to Seto.

"It seems that the man would have liked to have taken Mokuba but realized that he really wouldn't be able to hold his marriage together and fight you for custody at the same time, but you knew that didn't you." Aiko said.

"Yes now that I'm reminded I do remember. I knew he adored his wife and would do anything to keep her. But a long drawn out court case wouldn't help them any." Kaiba said.

"So you never doubted you'd get custody, if you went to court?"

Kaiba smirked, "Do you honestly think I'd let it get that far? I knew that no judge was going to choose a fourteen year old kid over a seemingly happy couple."

"You weren't going to kill them…were you?"

"Even I wasn't that psycho. No have you forgotten that their marriage was shaky?"

"You'd have driven them apart."

"I think despite his shock he could see I wasn't just a kid. I think he saw that I'd do anything to keep Mokuba." Kaiba said not wanting to admit that perhaps he was a lot like Gozaburo in that respect.

The scene went black and once again they were in front of the last door.


	7. Life or Death

"Now what more ways to show me how much worse or better off he'd be without me?"

"No as there are many, many other possible futures out there one you might have even find amusing. Perhaps you should try door #5."

"Why is that?"

"You'll see." Kaiba wasn't sure but opened the door.

Twist of Fate Door #5

He saw Mokuba crying over a grave. "Last time I saw him I told him that sometimes I hate him."

"It's all right Mokuba I'm sure he knew you didn't mean it. Look I talked to grandpa and he agreed that you can come and live with us for a couple of months." Yugi said.

"Yeah and then after that you can stay with me at my place. You'll have to sleep on the floor in my room but that's not a problem." Tea said.

"I got one better than all of that." Joey said.

"What would that be?" Mokuba asked.

"How about I just move in with you there, Mokuba?" Joey asked.

"What! That dog in my house!" Kaiba yelled.

"Yes he runs away from his abusive father and moves into the room next door to yours." Aiko explained.

Kaiba shuttered, "Knowing that dog was that close to my room and you now expect me to be able sleep!"

Aiko giggled a little. "It could have been worse he could have chosen to stay in your room you know."

"Oh, well thank you very much for the nightmares! What happens to Kaiba Corp.?"

"Yugi and the others help Mokuba to run Kaiba Corp."

Kaiba wasn't happy. "You mean to tell me that Yugi and his little friends gain control of my company!"

"Well Mokuba controls it but yes they do help him out a great deal!"

The world went black and they were once again in front standing in front of the doors now all dark.

"Take me back now! There is no way I will die knowing there's even a slight chance that Yugi and his friends will be helping to run my company. So does this mean that your debt has finally been paid?"

Aiko giggled a little. "Now when did I ever say that."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"My debt will never truly be repaid. You and Mokuba saved me from Ajin and his evil and we're my last and favorite charges. So I will continue to keep an eye on you both and I will be around if you need me."

"Wonderful." Kaiba said sarcastically.

"Now for your final test. Remember this was a life or death decision. You've seen the results of death. But as I said before this is life and death. I can't show you possible futures for life as that's against the rules to show you your own future. But this is your final door. This is where you must chose Life or Death! One door leads you to death and either heaven or hell depending on which fate has chosen for you or life and home to Mokuba. You must decide."

"Fine, let's get this over with. You said all those futures were just possible but not definite right? I could still live."

"I never said you couldn't return and fight for your life. I was simply granting your wish to see Mokuba's life without you. Though there was one other door that I purposely hid."

"Why what was it? It can't be worse than the ones you've shown especially the one with Yugi and the geek squad being in charge of my company. It'd go belly up in a week."

"Actually, they managed to make it quite a success. But actually new people came in and challenged Mokuba's right to Kaiba Corp. as you left the Kaiba only clause in the official company records that state only a Kaiba can run the company. They never went against you after the rumors say you killed the big five."

"I didn't kill those slim balls they sealed their own fate, I don't know or care what became of them."

"Well Mokuba was returned to the orphanage."

"All the more reason to get back. I also have to make sure those bastards that did this to me didn't hurt him."

"I can assure you that he will live. Though those are only possible fate, if you die one of those could happen."

"I see there's no real choice here is there?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do I chose which door is right?"

"Tell me what you see in each door."

"I see I see my parents." Kaiba said surprised.

Aiko held him to keep him from going anywhere. "No you don't if you go there then you'll never know what's behind the other door. Don't tell me that famous Seto Kaiba curiosity has left you?"

Kaiba simply glared at her.

"Good, now look at the other door and concentrate. What do you see?"

"I-I see Mokuba!"

"Now you must follow your heart and chose a door."

"I don't know which one to chose."

"Chose the one your heart feels strongly about."

"Goodbye Aiko see you when we next meet." With that he closed his eyes, chose a door and went through it.

"I hope you chose the correct door that will made you truly happy." Akio said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

A/N: First I didn't reveal Kaiba's decision as it's meant to be a surprise. I almost messed up and had Kaiba comment on the Big Fives fate with Noah, but those following SW should know that this story takes place between Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. So Kaiba shouldn't know that.


	8. Mokuba's nightmare

While all of this was happening Mokuba was still pacing the floor wondering where his brother was. He really feared he'd he might be so mad he wouldn't come back or worse yet something had happened to him! Then he heard noises outside and ran to the window it was dark so he didn't see the second man all he saw from the light of the porch was his brother's white trench coat. He opened the front door happily ready to make up with his big brother.

"Big brother your home I was so worried that…" Mokuba stopped when he saw that it wasn't his brother just a strange man wearing his coat. "Who are you and how did you get my brother's coat!" Mokuba demanded to know.

The man wearing Kaiba's coat grabbed Mokuba's writs and dragged him inside. "What do we do with this brat Jasper? Kill him?"

Mokuba was scared now.

"Nah, if we kill him now he won't be able to tell us where all the money and rare duel monster cards are. This things nothing but a stupid locket with that brats picture inside." Jasper said throwing Kaiba's locket at Mokuba.

Mokuba caught it and was really scared. 'They must have killed Seto! There's a little blood on his coat and Seto would have never just given it up without a fight and most defiantly wouldn't just handed over his locket!'

"So I guess that means the card the brat here's wearing probably not a real card either huh?" The man holding Mokuba asked.

"Why don't we have a look there Frankie!" before Mokuba knew what was happening the man grabbed his locket and opened it. "It figures just like the other one just a worthless piece of junk."

'Yeah well it may be worthless to you, pal but its very precious to me!' Mokuba thought snatching his locket away.

"So what now can we kill him?" Frankie asked.

"Would you cool it, all ready! When the cops find Seto Kaiba's body they might come here to check things out. When they do it would be nice to have a live hostage!" Jasper said.

'So they really did kill Seto!' Mokuba thought as he started to cry.

"Yeah but…" Frankie started.

"No buts you keep that kid safe! Besides it's not my fault you let Kaiba get the best of you and didn't get the opportunity to kill him!" Jasper said.

"Yeah, all right so what do we do now." Frankie said.

"The kid here's going to tell us where the money is aren't ya kid?" Jasper said.

'What do I do I can't just tell them! Maybe if I lie, the big one will leave and I can think of a way to get away from this one. Shouldn't be too hard he don't look like he has too many brain cells.' Mokuba thought.

The man tightened his grip on Mokuba's writs, "The man asked you a question."

"Upstairs on the third floor there's an office at the far end of the second hall way, Seto keeps money in one of the drawers I forget which one." Mokuba told him.

"So should we go look?" Frankie asked.

"No you two stay here! And do not under any circumstance harm that kid! We may need him for insurance! Understand!" Jasper asked in a low threatening manor.

"All right, all right I want harm the little brat!" Frankie said.

Once Jasper had left the room Mokuba squeezed his brother's locket to try to help him think of what he could do. Then it hit him! 'They want rare duel monster cards! Maybe I can convince this idiot to let me go and I could call the police from Seto's office!'

"Hey if you want I know where my brother keeps his dueling deck. It has nothing but rare and valuable cards in it including his 3 blue eyes white dragon cards. They're just in his office over there I'll go get them for you."

'Please tell me this guy is stupid enough to believe me and just let me go!'

"Well Jasper did say he wanted rare cards. All right let's go."

'Great! Just great I wanted him to let me go not take me with him!' Mokuba thought but then got another idea as they reached the door.

"Stop if you go in there you'll set off all kinds of alarms. My big brother was a genius he designed a special device that if anyone but me or him enter then this place will sound with alarms!" Mokuba told him hoping this guy was really that stupid!

"Well all right then but no funny stuff." The man said pushing Mokuba inside the office.

"You mean like this!" Mokuba said stepping on his foot, pushing him away and then shutting and locking the door. He ran to the phone only to find it was dead! Then he heard him yell for the second man. He knew then he didn't have much time if they had already killed his brother then they probably would kill him in the end. He couldn't reach the lock on the window and had to use his brother's office chair which wasn't the safest thing to stand on. But it was also the only thing he could move on such short notice. He worked to open the lock but it wouldn't open. Then the sound of the men trying to ram the door open startled him and he lost his balance in the chair and both the chair and his left arm went through the window he was able to catch himself on the window ledge where he was working on the lock to keep from going any further. He was lucky his brother had bars on the window otherwise the chair might have gone further throwing him all the way out the window. Mokuba cried out at the pain and pulled his arm back in and sat down in his brother's chair unsure of what to do when he heard sirens. He heard gunshots and ducked down behind his brother's office chair holding his arm. A few minutes later he heard someone bust into the room. He closed his eyes tight fearing it was one of the men wanting to use him as a hostage like they had said earlier.

"It's all right son. Your safe now." A police officer said placing a gentle hand on Mokuba's shoulder.

Mokuba opened up his eyes and was happy to see it was a police officer and not one of the bad guys. The police officer used a handkerchief like a bandage. As he was being helped out he saw Yugi, Joey and Tristan run up to him.

"Mokuba are you all right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah when we got here and saw the guard at the front gate was dead we were worried and called the police." Tristan said.

"Yeah it sure took them long enough if they'd only come when we called them earlier then…" Joey said.

"Why would did you call them earlier?" Mokuba asked confused.

"Why cause we were worried about you, silly!" Joey teased ruffling Mokuba's hair.

-"Yugi I don't think Mokuba knows yet that his brother's alive. Didn't you notice when that one man was taken into custody that he was wearing Kaiba's coat and it had blood stains on it?"- Yami said.

-"Huh, You're right they probably told Mokuba that Kaiba was dead!"- Yugi told him.

"I don't understand how did you even know I was in trouble?" Mokuba asked really confused.

"Mokuba what did those men tell you about Kaiba?" Yugi asked. Joey and Tristan looked at him.

"They said he was dead, why do you know what happened?" Mokuba asked.

Joey and Tristan finally caught on that all this time Mokuba thought his brother was dead!

"Look we really need to get him to the ambulance and get him to the hospital." The police officer said leading Mokuba away.

"Poor kid all this time thinking his brother's been killed by those two creeps." Tristan said as the second man was carried away in a body bag.

"Yeah but we don't know if Kaiba is dead or alive." Joey said.

"That's true but the kid has the right to know that there's a chance his brother's alive." Tristan said.

"Let's go see if we can go with Mokuba to the hospital. After that experience some friendly faces are probably exactly what he needs right now." Yugi said.

They all agreed and made their way to the ambulance. The paramedics agreed to allow them to go with them to the hospital. On the way, the paramedic bandaged Mokuba's arms a little better till the glass could be removed at the hospital. Yugi and the others also told him about what happened the last time they saw his brother.


	9. Conclusion

Once the ambulance stopped they tried to keep Mokuba in the bed, but with little success. Just as they entered the building the paramedic started telling the doctors things about Mokuba's condition. They got him out of the straps of the paramedic chair and placed him on another and the moment the paramedic bed was moved the doctors unaware of Mokuba's tries to escape couldn't catch him when he ran off. He ran into the waiting room where Yugi and the others had met up with Tea and Angie.

"Guys any word yet on my brother's condition?" Mokuba asked.

Angie freaked seeing Mokuba's arms. "Mokuba what happened?"

"I was trying to escape some bad guys and my arm went through the window in Seto's office. Now how is Seto?" Mokuba asked again!

"Well we don't know really, they said that it was family only." Tea told him.

"Then I'll ask!" Mokuba said but as he headed for the door Joey wrapped his arms around his waist refusing to let him go no matter how much he struggled.

"First you get your arm checked out then we'll talk about you seeing your brother." Joey said.

"No!" Mokuba said still trying to get out of Joey tight grip. "I have to see him now! We had a fight and I told him sometimes I hate him I have to see him I have to tell him I'm sorry that I didn't mean it." Mokuba was really crying now still struggling.

"I'm sure he knows that Mokuba." Yugi said.

"No you don't understand after I left his office I said, I said that sometimes I think I'd be better off without him. But I wont I don't want to lose him!" Mokuba said.

About that time a nurse came in. "We really need to try to get that glass out of his arm."

"Yeah well if you know of a way to calm him down be my guest." Joey said fighting against how tired his arms were getting with all of Mokuba's struggling.

The nurse returned with a needle and looked over at Tristan. "Could you try to help hold him down long enough for me to give him this?"

"Yeah sure." Tristan said as the nurse opened up Mokuba's already cut up shirt and applied some alcohol and then gave him the shot. After a minute or two Mokuba went limp in Joey's arms.

"What did you do to him?" Tristan asked.

"It's just a mild sedative it'll wear off in a couple of hours." The nurse told him. "Would you mind bringing him to the exam room?" The nurse asked Joey.

"Yeah sure."

As the nurse was removing the glass from Mokuba's arm another nurse walked up to Joey and Tristan and she said, "The doctor will be here to look him over in a moment. In the mean time I need you one of you to sign this release form."

They both looked at each other then at her.

"Yeah, but aint those for those like family has to sign and things." Joey asked.

"Yes, that's correct."

"Well we aren't his family, we're just his friends." Tristan told her.

"I see, then do you know how to get in touch with his family?"

"Well, actually…" Joey started when they heard crashing noises from somewhere down the hall. Then a doctor came up to them.

"Nurse I need you to get security and a heavy sedative for the patient in room 314. We can't seem to calm him down. He keeps screaming about how he has to leave and if we don't he'll sue. He just recovered from surgery."

Then it hit Joey who was most likely making all that racket. "Ah doc this guy wouldn't happen have brown hair and blue eyes along with that surly attitude would he?"

"Excuse me?"

"Look dude, if that's right we may have a way to calm him." Tristan said.

"Do tell."

"Well if we're right and it's who we think it is. Then if you agree to some terms I think we know a way to calm him down." Joey said.

"Yeah, sorry his attitude won't change much." Tristan said.

"Oh and what are these conditions?"

"Well first we need to confirm it is Kaiba." Tristan said.

"The Seto Kaiba? I didn't know…" The doctor said.

"Don't fret it." Joey said, "You see if it is Kaiba, then if you allow his little brother to stay with him in the room at all times then we can guarantee you that he'll stay calm. We can almost guarantee he won't be nice to ya or anything like that but he will be calmer." Joey said.

"So what do you say is it a deal?" Tristan asked holding out his hand.

"Well I suppose that could be arranged. However the problem is I don't know where his brother is." The doctor said.

Joey pointed to Mokuba. "This here kid's his little brother and as soon as the nurse is finished with him if you agree I'll take him to him. So is it a deal or not?"

"Very well young man if you can get him calmed down then you have yourself a deal." The man said shaking Joey's hand. "He's in room 314."

Joey then turned to the nurse working on Mokuba. "So uh, nurse just how long do you think before you'll be finished?"

"About 10 minutes."

"All right then Kaiba here I come!"

Joey walked into the room in time to hear "I'll sue you for every penny you have! You'll never treat another patient when I'm done with you!"

"What's wrong Kaiba the nurse trying to come on to ya or something?"

"What do you want Wheeler?"

"You tell me first!"

"Fine, that quack of a nurse came in here telling me it was time to take out my appendix. When I told her I just came out of surgery for a knife wound, she started arguing with me till she viewed my chart and told me it was the patient in room 413! When I get through with them they'll think twice before hiring someone with dyslexia!"

"And how do you know that's what's wrong with her? Hey I get numbers and letters mixed up all the time."

"Just what I would expect from a dog like you."

"Yeah, well you should be a bit more grateful, they saved your life! Though right now I'm wondering why!"

"Is there a point to this visit Wheeler or are you just here to annoy me?"

"Both actually. I came to tell ya that the doctors and nurses around here want you to stay calm or else you'll risk hurting yourself even more."

"I'm not concerned about what they want!"

"Yeah well I made them a deal."

"What kind of deal could you possible make?"

"The deal was if you agreed to remain calm and in bed then they agree to let Mokuba stay in here with you!"

"What! You know where Mokuba is? Is he all right is he okay?"

"Well if you agree to calm down and try to get some rest I'll bring him to you in a few minutes. So is it a deal or what?"

Kaiba hated being blackmailed but he desperately wanted to see Mokuba. "Why should I agree to this?"

"Because Mokuba's been hysterical afraid you're going to die thinking he hates you, is why!"

"What gave him a stupid idea like that?"

"He said you guys had an argument and he said he sometimes hates ya."

"Yeah he did… but he really believes I think he hates me?"

"Well what can I tell ya, so do we or don't we have a deal?"

"Fine you have a deal and I expect to see Mokuba soon!"

"You will I promise."

Joey walked back to the nurse who was just finishing up.

"So you about finished I've got him calm for now, but it'll be the calm before the storm if this kid isn't in his arms soon."

"Yes there I'm all finished." The nurse said finishing up his bandage.

Joey walked back to Kaiba's room carrying Mokuba. He was nervous cause he knew Kaiba would hit the roof when he saw Mokuba's arm.

"You awake there, Kaiba?" Joey asked peeking behind a curtain hiding Mokuba.

"Of course I am you idiot! Why are you back here? I thought you were bringing Mokuba!"

"Hold your horses, there Kaiba I did bring him, see." Joey said walking out from around the curtain with a sleeping Mokuba in his arms.

"What happened to his arm?" Kaiba asked.

"Pull down the covers and let me lay him down and I'll be happy to answer your question."

Kaiba pulled the covers over as Joey gently placed Mokuba in his arms. Joey made sure his bandaged arm and his head were resting on Kaiba's chest before pulling the covers around the small boy. Kaiba squeezed him tight and looked at Joey expecting an answer to his question.

"Well from what he told us I'm guessing the same men that robbed and stabbed ya went to the mansion. Somehow, Mokuba managed to get away and then ended up smashing his arm though the window in your office. But that's about all I know."

"What happened to those men?"

"Well by the time we got to the mansion it was all over. But it looked like they had a big shoot out and one of he men died, the other surrendered!" Joey said. "Look why don't you get some rest. The nurse said the sedative they gave Mokuba would wear off in a couple of hours."

"What do mean the sedative they gave him?"

"Oh uh, well remember when I told you that he was hysterical. Well this was all before they got the glass out of his arm. He kept on insisting to see you first."

"Then why didn't you let him? I would have calmed him down and they could have worked on him in here. But if they had insisted on doing it elsewhere he'd at least been calmer."

"Yeah well that'd been an idea, but the nurses weren't being exactly nice. They refused to tell us about your condition let alone where you are. But hey look at it this way at least he was out of it when they took the glass out. He didn't feel any pain."

"In that case I suppose is was for the best."

"So anyway you might think about getting some rest yourself in the mean time."

"I'll take it under advisement."

Joey decided it'd be best just to leave or risk getting hurt. Kaiba was calm at the moment but if he stayed there much longer that could change.

Kaiba just laid there watching Mokuba sleep before his eyes became so heavy he could no longer keep them open and he fell asleep. A couple of hour's later Mokuba stirred waking up from his drug educed sleep.

"Where am I, what happened?" Mokuba wondered out loud, as he felt someone squeeze him tight. He looked up and noticed the he was lying on his brother's chest. He was so happy that he squeezed his brother tightly before, "Ow, ow, that hurt." Mokuba said with tears in his eyes forgetting about his arm.

Kaiba stirred feeling Mokuba hug him and woke up hearing him cry out in pain. He squeezed him again, "Hey kiddo, how're doing?"

Mokuba smiled up at his brother "Better now that I'm here, with you." With that, he laid his head back down on his brother's chest.

"Me too kiddo, me too." Kaiba kissed him on the head. "What happened to your arm Mokuba?"

"Well I was really worried when you didn't come home, I thought you were really mad at me and didn't want to come back and then I heard noises outside and then I saw your coat in the light of the porch and I ran out to greet you and apologize for what I'd said earlier but it wasn't you it was some man wearing your coat. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me back inside. Then the other man threw me your locket and…"

"You've got my locket?"

"Uh, huh." Mokuba reached into his vest pocket and found that it was gone. "Oh no, it must have fallen out of my pocket. I'm really sorry big brother."

"It's all right Mokuba. Now tell me what happened." Though Kaiba was sadden at the loss of his locket, having Mokuba safe and sound was more important.

"They were upset that neither yours nor mine had a card." Mokuba started crying again and hugged his brother. "They told me you were dead! I was so afraid Seto! I didn't want you to die! I was afraid you'd leave me thinking I hated you!"

Kaiba squeezed his brother tighter. "It's all right Mokuba I know you didn't mean that." he kissed him on the top of the head. "Now you still haven't told me what happened to your arm."

"Well you've just going to be mad big brother."

"Mad or not I want to know."

Mokuba sighed. "One man wanted money so I sent him to your upstairs office…"

"You know I don't keep money just laying around the house like that."

Mokuba smiled up at him, "You know that and I know that, but he didn't. He believed me and went upstairs. Beside even if you did I doubt he'd have found the office that easily."

"What about his partner?"

"He was stupid. I told him you had your deck in your downstairs office and that he couldn't go inside without setting off all kinds of alarms."

"He believed that?"

"I told you he was stupid. To think he told me not to do anything stupid. So I stomped on his foot and pushed him away. Then I closed and locked the door. I know you always scold me and tell me never to stand in your office chair but …"

"You stood in my office chair? Why?"

"I knew you'd be mad."

"Don't worry about that finish your story."

"Well I was in a hurry and you don't have any other chairs in your office that I could move easily and I couldn't reach the lock on the window very well. I climbed into your chair and tried to undo it. Then the men started pounding on the door and it scared me. Then your chair slipped out from under me a little. Then the chair and my arm smashed through the window, I hit my head on the glass and caught the edge of the window enough to steady the chair. Then I heard shots and hid till an officer came and got me. I met Yugi and the others outside and they told me what happen to you. I was scared I'd lose you Seto." Mokuba cried hugging his brother.

Kaiba put his cheek on Mokuba's head and slowly started to rock him. "It's ok kiddo, I'm not mad, we're both okay that's all that matters. It's all over now, you feel better?"

Mokuba simply nodded Kaiba kissed him on the head, "Let's get some sleep."

Mokuba smiled and nuzzled his head into his brother's chest and went to sleep.


	10. The Day After

Over the next week Nurses had tried to force Mokuba to go to the children's ward but Kaiba wouldn't allow it. Mokuba stayed and continued to sleep either with Kaiba in his bed or on the bed next to him. Kaiba even caught a nurse try once to take Mokuba out but the doctor Joey had talked too made it clear that he was to stay. The doctor had learned Joey was right about Kaiba's attitude. Though he hadn't changed much he was still mean and rude the doctor did take note that he wasn't yelling and screaming about lawsuits. He was no longer continually trying to get out of bed and leave like he was before Mokuba was allowed to stay in the room.

Kaiba wasn't happy by the constant visits of Angie, Yugi and the others. He was thrilled when they were released on a Friday and over the next week Angie made sure that Kaiba remained in bed as much as possible. He and Mokuba spent a lot of that time together. Despite Angie's protests Kaiba still worked on his laptop.

Back at Yugi's Joey walked in just as Yugi was preparing to leave. It was the first Friday since Kaiba had returned home and Yugi wanted to return his locket.

"Hey Yugi we're going?"

"Oh to give this card back to Kaiba."

"Yeah how do you know its Kaiba's?"

"Well it fell out of Mokuba's pocket in the waiting room. I noticed later that Mokuba had one too. I'm assuming that it means this ones Kaiba's."

Joey snatched the locket from him. "It's probably his blue eyes white dragon."

"Joey you can't keep that it not yours, besides what makes you think Kaiba would keep his blue eyes card in that?"

"The way he prizes that card it wouldn't surprise me."

"Yeah but think about it Joey say Kaiba found a card he knew was yours and didn't tell you. Then when you found out about it he refused to give it back. How would you feel?"

"Yeah I guess your right Yug. But at least let's take a look to see what's in it."

"Well I don't guess there'd be any harm in that." Yugi said.

Joey opened it up and was surprised. "Mokuba! Look at this Yug. Doesn't that look like Mokuba?"

"Yeah it does, that probably means that Kaiba will be all the more anxious to get it back."

"Yeah if it was a picture of Serenity I'd want it back. So let's get going." They headed out towards the Kaiba mansion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the Kaiba mansion Angie came to check on Kaiba.

"Hey how are you, feeling?" Angie asked.

"Better where's Mokuba?"

"He's outside playing with his soccer ball. Why don't you take a break from your laptop and go outside and watch him."

"I really need to work."

"Suit yourself ring the bell if you want something."

Kaiba continued typing but couldn't concentrate now. Then he heard Angie call to Mokuba outside. Then he closed his laptop and walked to the window and saw she was kicking the ball to him.

"Poor kid his arm's still wrapped in those bandages. It has to be changed every couple of days or so. He kept telling me how sorry he was that he didn't mean to break the window. I finally got someone to fix it to keep Mokuba from worrying. After it was fixed it seemed to make him feel better. I wonder if he had gotten the window open could he have found the key to unlock the bars?"

Kaiba turned and looked at his laptop then over at his coat. He chose his coat and walked outside.

"Seto! I thought you were staying in bed to work." Mokuba said running up and hugging his brother tightly.

Kaiba hugged him back and ruffled his hair. "Yeah well I can't watch you play and work at the same time now can I."

Mokuba smiled his biggest smile, ran off and continued to kick the ball back and forth with Angie. Soon a guard walked over to Kaiba and told him that Yugi and Joey were at the front gate. He allowed them in, as they were walking up Kaiba noticed that they were right in the path between Mokuba and Angie.

'Come on kiddo if there was ever a time to kick that ball with all your might now's the time.'

Almost as if he had heard him Mokuba returned from chasing the ball after it got away from him and kicked it with all his might. Kaiba almost smiled as he saw the ball heading straight for Joey.

"Oh dog boy, watch out for the ball."

Joey stopped "Huh, what ball?"

Just then the ball hit him, Yugi, Angie and Mokuba ran up to him.

"Are you okay, Joey?" Angie asked.

"Sorry Joey I didn't see you." Mokuba said.

Joey managed to stand and ruffle Mokuba's hair. "Don't worry about it kid."

Mokuba turned to his brother who was laughing. "Seto, you knew I was going to hit Joey, didn't you?"

"Maybe I did." Kaiba said.

"Well just for that I shouldn't give you this back." Joey said holding up his locket.

Kaiba stormed over there, snatched it away and put it on.

"You found it! I thought I lost it!" Mokuba said.

"Yeah I found it in the waiting room of the hospital. It must have come out of your pocket." Yugi said.

"Hey I have a soccer game coming up tomorrow, do you guys think you could come? It's the biggest game of the year! I'm starting kicker the first half and goalie the second half."

"Yeah sounds like fun." Yugi said.

Yugi and Joey much to Kaiba's distress stayed for a couple of hours at Angie and Mokuba's instance.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next day they came to Mokuba's soccer game. Kaiba cancelled his trip and made the meeting a videoconference from Kaiba Corp instead. He went to that meeting but had pushed it back an hour so that he could make Mokuba's game. He made it in time for the second half and Angie had taped the first half. Mokuba wasn't mad that he didn't make the first half since this was the first time he'd ever actually come to any game he was thrilled even if it was only the second half.

Aiko was watching the game too, though since she was invisible and floating above the crowd, no one noticed.

"You know I told him he couldn't see any of his possible futures, but since he never specifically asked to see any of Mokuba's possible future if he lived I never brought it to light. I'd been happy to have shown him. He never noticed those doors, but then again maybe he chose one of those doors after all."

Mokuba's team won the game 10-5

With the game over Aiko vanished and last door opened and showed Kaiba pushing Mokuba on a swing and then kicking the ball back and forth with him.

The End

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: If someone can give me an idea for another mini-story like this or a oneshot I'll see what I can do. But I need ideas to go with, so think hard!


End file.
